Nymph & Stray
by Deathcall
Summary: Nymph & Stray follows the character of Norah Arendt, and it's chronologically placed after the last volume in Spice & Wolf. The story is set after the end of the novels, so if you haven't finished with them or have only watched the anime, you'll be facing some heavy spoilers.


**_SPECIAL INTRO FOR FAN FICTION NET  
><em>**

_Hello dear reader. I love FFN, I truly do, but I'm really bad at managing my documents on the site and keeping their style together. If you'd like to read this piece as I originally intended you to do so (paragraphs, spacing, pictures and even a modified world map), please visit my user profile and click on the link.  
><em>

_I really recommend you read that version. The content is the same, it just looks SO much better.__  
><em>

_It's on PDF and I have comments on. Still, after you finish (if you finish) please drop by FFN and post a review (good or bad, everything helps)._

_This is a work in progress, I've currently only finished the prologue (about 30 pages in Arial 12 give or take), but I'd like to share it early to see if there's an interest. There are 4 chapters (+intermission + epilogue) planned. I've put some serious thought into this story, I'm just taking my time writing it._

_Ah, also... Sorry if you find my English offensive, it's not my main language (I do my best!)_

_The PDF is meant to look like a book, so it's not separated its one file for the entire story, but I'll separate it for FFN in order to keep readers updated on my progress._

_Well, that's all, thanks for paying attention and I hope you enjoy reading this story.  
><em>

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Spice &amp; Wolf<em>**

_Original story, characters and setting by_

_Isuna Hasekura_

_**Nymph & Stray**_

_Story by John Deathcall_

_Illustrations by The Generous Internet_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Introduction<strong>

Hello! My name isn't John Deathcall, as you may have probably guessed, but lets work under the fiction that it is, since I'd prefer it that way and it truly matters little.

First, allow me to thank you for taking an interest in this story. But before you continue, let me give you a quick rundown of what, where and when, lest you find yourself reading something you rather not, be it because of spoilers or because the story itself is not to your liking.

Nymph & Stray follows the character of Norah Arendt, and it's chronologically placed after the last volume in Spice & Wolf. This means that if you only watched the anime or haven't finished with the novels, you are treading on dangerous spoiler grounds. If that's the case for you, I strongly suggest you do not read this. It pains me to turn a reader away - being that they are usually so scarce - but I'd be doing you a great disfavor if I didn't warn you.

**...**

I'm glad you decided to stay with me.

My work follows the novels closely. I've decided to set it after the main story simply because I don't think I can add anything substantial to it. Still, while Hasekura-dono did an astounding job with the characters, I feel that - like Conan Doyle with his Sherlock - he grew tired in the end and gave them a quick wave off, which in my opinion left a lot of loose ends.

Norah's fate is the one in particular where we'll center our attention. I don't plan to delve too much into the current state of affairs on Holo's and Lawrence's lives, since not only does the challenge of writing a good Holo scare me greatly, but I think their story is finished. They are now in the background, and though they may show up as "guest stars", I'd like to tell you before hand that if you wanted to read about them, you'll go wanting.

I'm assuming you are probably weary of this introduction by now, so lets give way to the story and - hopefully - we will meet again in the Afterwords.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

When master and I travelled to the wolf's den in the north, I could feel the weight of my years on me, but it posed a mere inconvenience. I still could stroll next to the carriage for hours on end. Granted, I may have overdid it a bit just to have master pay me a bit of extra attention once I returned to her side, but that's a dog's privilege.

We traveled for nearly a month - maybe a bit more - and even though the carriage was comfortable and there was no shortage of food, the time on the road took its toll on everyone who came along. Even the woman who met us at Gustav, who seemed iron-casted, sighed in relief as we came to the town in the mist. She frowned and complained at the fact that the wolf had decided to make her den on the end of a rather steep road. I could tell that she was doing her best to keep her breath steady on the last steps. Honestly, nobody was likely to hear her over their own panting, so it was a rather childish gesture.

I thought master would have an easier time than the others, given that we had spent _days_ walking up and down hills, but life in the city also takes its toll. Her legs were weak and her resolve faltered more than once. I walked by her all the way up the hill. When we finally reached the summit, she gave me a nasty glare.

"Must be nice to have four legs..."

She said, low enough so only I could hear it. I could only tilt my head at her at the time. Now that I think about it, I guess they _are_ easier to move around with, but I still think it was rather unfair of her to glare at me for that. After all, I never complained about not having hands, and I can't count the times I wish I had. They just seem so useful...

Waiting for us at the end of the road were the wolf and her companion. Being that they were just two, and there was quite a lot more of us, master and I had to wait before we could exchange greetings. I sat in the back next to master, whose old shyness seemed to have returned out of nowhere. I caught her stealing glances at the sheep, and despite myself, let out a bark as sign of protest. Mind you, it wasn't out of jealousy. I just thought that if she wanted to go and talk to him, she might as well do so. Not only do those two owe us a big debt of gratitude, but my master is also a very important person now, so I felt we had as much right to be greeted as any of the others who had traveled with us.

Master threw yet another glare at me, but sighed in relief when she noticed my outburst had turned no heads our way. I couldn't help but to whine at her scolding eyes. She never had to hit me to tell me I had done wrong - like my first master sometimes did - a look was always enough. Honestly, I sometimes think I rather have her hit me. The way she makes me feel whenever she looks at me like that is worse than any beating.

Yet, she is a kind master. After she saw me cower under her gaze, she immediately softened her eyes and brushed the hair between my ears. I may have purposively overacted a bit, but again, that's a dog's privilege. The weight of her hand on my head always makes me happy, and like a puppy, I couldn't help but to wag my tail.

"Crybaby..."

I pretended to be offended and she just giggled softly.

"Miss?"

A young man had approached while we played our little game. He was probably a bit younger than master, but his demeanor was that of an older person. He smelled similar to master: books, ink and candles. They promptly exchanged pleasantries while I examined him. Noticing my attention, he looked down, thus master introduced me as well.

"This is Sir Enek, Knight of the Church."

It made me happy that she wanted to brag about me, but I know how ridiculous it sounds when master introduces me as such. I sometimes think that Joseph was just making fun us when he knighted me. Besides, I'm not the Church's knight, I am master's.

"It's an honor to make your acquaintance, Sire. My name is Tote Col, and I'll be at your service as long as you grace us with your presence."

He bowed, breaking eye contact, which made me think he was making fun of us as well, still, master bowed back to him, so I had little choice but to rest on my hind legs and straighten my body, playing the part of the dignified knight. When he looked up again, his face was faintly blushed. He probably realized his attempt at court manners had been a bit over the top. I'm just a dog after all. But I liked that he treated us with respect, so I smiled at him, or did what passes for a smile when you are a dog, which is just opening your mouth and letting your tongue hang.

Col brought us to the main group and we were finally given the greeting that we deserved. I must admit I was a bit reluctant to approach the wolf, after all, I _am_ a sheepdog, but as soon as I caught her scent, I could tell something had changed. She still acted the same, and the fact that her sheep remained ever the fool didn't help, but there _was_ something different. I thought she might be in heat, which I must shamefully admit scared me a bit.

"Oh ho... This one might be on to something."

The wolf had looked down when I let my curiosity get the better of me and got a bit too close. She crouched like a child - she still looked like one by the way - and gazed into my eyes. We had a stare contest, and even exchanged a few sniffs, but in the end she grinned and spoke softly into my ear.

"Do not be spoiling the surprise for everyone else now."

I wasn't that far off in the end.

**...**

We spent nearly a fortnight at the wolf's den. I even got to see _and_ bathe in the hot pools that I've heard about. The steam and smell gave me some trouble at first, which made master and the others share a few laughs at my expense, but once I got used to them, I valiantly - if I may say so myself - jumped in.

I quite enjoyed the temperature, as the contrast between the chilly air and the hot water was very relaxing, but my fur doesn't dry as easily as master's skin. It was a chore for her to dry me off with a towel afterwards. I thought about not jumping into the waters anymore, but she called for me to join her the next time she bathed. I noticed the rocks that made the border of the pool were also pleasantly hot, and contented myself with laying on them while as close master as I could. However, it didn't take long for master to reach out and pull me into the pool with her, laughing her heart out while she did so. She was truly becoming a bit evil... Though I came to realize she also used my body to cover hers. Her breast size has always been a sensible matter.

For the most part, we spent our time relaxing. Master mingled with the other guests, but I think she found the company of the young man Col the most pleasant. Maybe it was because their age was similar, or because they both seemed to be involved with religion, or simply that the man's demeanor was the most compatible with hers, but they spent a lot of time talking and sharing stories. It was through him that we learnt about the other adventures that the wolf and sheep had gone through. I must admit that after having spent the better part of five years sitting around waiting to be fed, it made me a bit jealous. I think master also felt like that, at least a bit.

We had traded the monotony of guarding one flock for the monotony of guarding another. I knew master was at ease in Gustav, she was learning how to be seamstress - ever so slowly - and though she had had a hard time dealing with her new responsibilities, she now was as good at it as she was at sheepherding. She was liked and respected, a great improvement from how things were before we met the wolf. Still, at ease does not necessarily mean happy, and sometimes - while she talked with Col - I would catch a glimpse of longing on her face that made my heart cringe.

"You are still young master!"

I'd like to say, as I hold her hand. But I can't do neither the former nor the latter. The ability to speak is the second thing I envy most about humans... and the occasional wolf. But I didn't want to let it sour my meals, so every time I surprised that look on her face, I nuzzled her, which was a sure way to make her smile again. I didn't fool myself, it was just padding, but there's only so much a dog, even if he's a knight, can do.

Not long passed before master's conversations with Col brought upon them the wolf, who teased both of them mercilessly. While at Gustav I had chuckled at the possibility of master taking a mate, I must say that at the time I wondered if it wouldn't be better if she did. Master and I were not fools chasing after rainbows, and I knew my part on her tale would soon come to an end. Without me to watch over her, perhaps it would be better if she _does_ take a mate. But that's not something for me to decide.

Be it because of the wolf's teasing or because master had finally reached that age, she and the man Col did share a few walks. At first around the wolf's den, later, further out. I wasn't sure what I should do at the time, after all, I wasn't about to let master walk around in an unknown land with only a scrawny male to keep her safe, but the wolf took me aside and lectured me about not interfering with nature. I found it quite ironic that she'd say that, but in the end, I stayed put. Although master asked me to join them whenever she left, I pretended to be uninterested. I wasn't fooling her though, she knew what I was doing and why. Seeing her blush brought a grin to the wolf's face every time.

Unlike master, I had a harder time mingling with the guest, so every time she'd leave on her walks, I'd wander aimlessly around the wolf's den. I couldn't help but feel lonely and at times I found myself thinking about my friends back at Gustav. Much to my demise, the only one who regarded me with more than condescending pats on my head or empty words of praise was the wolf. To be fair, her mate also treated me like more than just someone's pet, but he was way too busy tending to the other guests.

A few days before we left, master went on one of her walks with Col and I found myself accompanying the wolf as she bathed. We were the only ones there. I laid upon the warm rocks and she inside the pool. She talked to me, about her mate, about her den, even about her coming pup. I listened, there was little else I could do. I'd grown used to her, and without my master or her sheep to guard, I must admit I let my guard down. Her voice was pleasant and I soon drowsed off. When my eyes opened, she was looking at me. Her face rose slightly from the edge of the pool while the rest of her body remained submerged.

Her gaze was strange. I couldn't tell what her intentions were, so I instinctively remained still. There was a mix of emotions in her. She was smiling, yet it was a sad smile. I thought about backing away, but her ears twitched and she brought her tail out of the water and rested it next to me. I was completely lost as to what was happening. We stayed like that for a while. At a point I thought I saw the hint of a teardrop form on one of her eyes, but she blinked and it disappeared. She opened her mouth to say something but as she was doing it her ears twitched again and she rose into attention. This time, I heard something too.

Behind me, a bear came through the forest that circled the far end of the pool. I stood up and prepared to fight. I knew that the wolf needed wheat to turn into her true form, and that the bag she usually carried it on had been left inside her den before she came to the pool. Right now, she was just a human girl, and she had no better chance at fighting that bear than any other human girl would.

It noticed us almost right away and slowly - keeping to the edge of the pool - made its way to us. I growled and my fur stood on end. I barked for help - though I knew the only guests that seemed to know how to fight were not present - and glanced at the wolf, hoping she'd get up and run. The sooner she got to safety, the sooner I could make my own escape. Even in my prime, a bear was something to run away from.

As the bear closed in and I was thinking how to get him away from the wolf's den, she hugged me from behind. My entire body twitched at her embrace. I had half the mind to bite her, but she was carrying a pup. No dog worth his fangs would ever do that. I tried to get away but... those hands! They latched onto me like claws. I squirmed desperately and even - despite myself - whined in protest, but she wouldn't let go. A few seconds later the bear stopped only a few steps away from us and went prone, his forelegs extended towards the pool. He lay there and waited.

"Just don't spoil the water again, alright?"

The tension had been rising inside me so much that her voice made my entire body twitch again. The bear, however, let out a low growl and dove into the pool. He soaked there, the water surrounding him becoming clouded by dirt. She chuckled as she softened her embrace on me. I regained my composure and looked at her face again. She was smiling, this time it was quite clear that she was happy. Her eyes were watery and though she tried to hide it, I saw a few tears drop down her cheeks.

She let go of me and opened her mouth to speak, but stopped herself once more. Instead, she made a paw with one of her hands and rested it on mine. Next, she rested her head under mine. I could feel her ears tickling my neck and her nose nuzzling my chest. She remained like that for a few seconds and then pulled away. Her eyes were clear now, but she was blushing. I couldn't help but compare her with master.

She looked at me and probably guessed what I was thinking because she ticked my nose. It was a gentle tick, but I still rubbed it with my paw. She grabbed her towel and wrapped it around herself as she started walking back to the den. I instinctively followed her. To be honest my instincts also told me not to stay alone with a bear. Master found us sitting on the common room. The wolf had began indulging her appetite while I sat by her, pondering about what had happened. She grinned at master when she showed her amazement at the scene. I guess I _was_ a bit closer to the wolf than I usually got...

**...**

Finally the time for everyone to return home came. From what I gathered out of bits of conversations between the other guests - like us - everyone had things to do. It was truly amazing that so many people could take that amount of time off from their responsibilities. But it was the iron-cast woman and master who had it worse. From what she said, after she left master back at Gustav, she still had another month of travel to get back to her land.

As we left the wolf's den, despite everyone's effort to seem aloof, there was huge expectation for how master would part ways with the young man Col. The women whispered among themselves as master took off from the main group and approached him. I sat by the wolf and her mate at the time, thinking that if I had kept my distance until then, it'd be pointless to accompany her now. The crowd grew quieter, and even the keen looking merchant - whose presence commanded the most respect from the other guests - lowered his voice and looked at them from the corner of his eyes.

"The power of gossip is truly terrifying."

Said at the time the wolf's mate. She grinned and I suspected it was through her that most people had grown such an interest in master's affairs. What was so curious about that? I was only a _bit_ nervous about what would happen. Master had not confided on me about that man during our stay, so I was in the dark along with everyone else. It was rare for her not to share with me, but given the part I had decided to play, I was in no position to complain.

In the end, everyone's expectations were broken. They talked too low for anyone but the wolf to hear. Her mate looked at her with a questioning look, but she smiled and shook her head. He smiled softly and let out a sigh. Master and Col hugged, perhaps a bit longer than one would expect for people who've only known each other for less than a month, but after their embrace master only gave him a sisterly kiss on the cheek and held his hand for a moment longer before returning to the group. Of course she knew everyone was expecting things to develop a bit differently, but she just smiled at them and came to stand next to me once more.

"Thank you for taking such good care of us."

She bowed. Following her example, the other guests also bowed and thanked the wolf and her mate. They both smiled and returned the courtesies. The final goodbyes where said as everyone began making their way down the hill towards the caravan that would bring us back. Master and I lagged behind a bit and she stole a last glance at Col, who was waving at us with as much force as his arm could muster while boasting a warm smile, perhaps tainted with a hint of sadness.

"So… not even the Wise-Wolf of Yoitsu could best the Nymph of Ruvinheigen."

I managed to hear her mate say this as we left. The wolf answered with a downcast look and a few words that escaped me. Her mate smiled at her and spoke again, whatever it was, the wolf stepped on his foot and they exchanged glares. Shortly after he sighed it away and embraced her, bringing her body as close to him as he could. Master, who had seen but not heard, smiled and patted my head. Her smile seemed forced.

The group we travelled with grew smaller, as more and more of our companions left us to go on their own ways. The goodbyes were mostly short but meaningful. A fortnight wasn't that long, but master had managed to turn strangers into acquaintances and friends. Once she gets over her shyness, she can be very social.

The trip was uneventful and - thankfully - faster, since the caravan wasn't carrying as many goods. Miss Boland, such was the name of the iron-cast woman, said she'd buy new cargo after she had left us back at Gustav. With some luck, she'd earn back a good chunk of her expenses.

Our arrival at Gustav caused as much stir as our departure, and many people from town came to watch the spectacle that was Miss Boland's caravan. Though the town had economically recovered after master's negotiation with the men from the hills, such sumptuous display of money - for there was no mistake that the iron-cast woman was very rich - was still rare.

She declined master's invitation to rest there, and departed as soon as the provisions she bought were loaded. Before she climbed into her carriage, she told master that he'd keep correspondence with the wolf's mate, and if she wished, she'd have her messenger pass through Gustav on his way north, so she could as well. Master thanked her, for that and for all the trouble she had gone through for us. They held hands for a moment before wishing each other well.

Some minutes later, Miss Boland's caravan was fading away into the horizon and master and I had returned to our normal lives. It was then that I finally realized just how tired I was.

**...**

I break free from the slumber that has kept me in my bed for most of the morning. It seems like such a long time ago when waking up and _getting up_ where almost the same. Master is in the room with me. I used to tell myself that I didn't need to get up as long as she was in the room, but that was just pretending. Every day it's harder, I'm always tired and I can't hide it. She knows, that's why she stays in the room even though she has probably been up for a while.

I look at her as she puts her sewing tools in order. She hums the song the red-haired woman taught her as she puts the needles and pins in their cases. I stretch and the rustle from my legs scrapping the cushion that serves as my bed makes her turn to face me.

"Good morning Enek."

Her eyes are tired. I'd like to think that it's because she has trouble sleeping now that I do so on my own bed, but it's just that she is overworked. Soon after we returned from the wolf's den, Father Nick went on a pilgrimage to Ruvinheigen - the city where master and I came from - and never returned. Master has received no letters from him and most people around town say he has probably passed away. It's good that he got to fulfill his dream, but now Master has to do both their jobs.

"I'm okay, don't worry. Do you want to go outside?"

She said that very innocently, still... I can't help but to remember the accident I had some weeks ago. I started sleeping on the floor after that. That shame... I don't think I'll live long enough to forget it. I just wish I had followed my instincts and started sleeping on the floor after my back began hurting.

She opens the door and we leave the room. The bear-like woman is cleaning the nave, she passes some news about a new couple getting engaged - what is it with humans and gossip? - and we continue on our way. Master leads us outside, I half-expected us to drop by the kitchen and grab something to eat before heading out.

"We need to teach by example."

She must have noticed where I was looking. I keep some of my dignity as I manage to hold back a whine. Still, I don't see how going hungry can be a good example to anyone. In the past we had our meals - breakfast included - delivered to our room, but after the old priest left, master decided having a cook for just the two of us was too much. She still comes to church and brings us food from time to time, but for the most we prepare our own meals or eat out.

"Good morning Sister Norah. I trust Ms. Lithkin has informed you about the engagement?"

"Yes! Please give your son my congratulations!"

I know this man. He comes to church often. Master doesn't share confessions with me, but his scent and master's blushing face after he leaves is clue enough. I don't think he's a bad person though. His wife died during the plague some years ago, so it's not like he's cheating on his mate. If anything, confessing such things to a female, and one much younger than him is the _real_ sin here. But I have never understood religion and probably never will. It's a human thing.

"Hi Sora!"

Master kneels to pet Sora's head. I must admit that it made me a bit jealous when she first started paying attention to her, but now I'm okay with it.

"Is Miss Alice home?"

She barks happily and master ruffles her hair.

"I'll be right back, look after Enek for me, okay?"

She barks again as master enters the guild house. Sora comes at me right away. I let her sniff and nuzzle me to her heart's content. I used to find her attention bothersome, but she has grown on me. The red-haired woman adopted her a few months after master and I arrived at town. She was little more than a pup at the time, probably the offspring of someone's pet. I wonder if she sees me as her father or brother... I don't recall having either. It's only my mother that I remember, and only her scent. Sora smells nothing like her though, neither do I for the matter. We both smell like city dogs now, though she often carries the stench of those colored waters, like her own master.

She finally bores herself out and lies next to me while swishing her tail. I casually look down and she meets my gaze. I know she wants to play, but if I enable her, she'll follow us around the entire day. After we returned from the wolf's den, she spent entire days with us. Her master would drag her back home, but the first chance she got she'd come running again.

I hear a wagon coming down the road and lay down my head on her back. She shares the other dogs' interest for wagons. I don't understand why they like chasing them. More than a dog has been injured or killed by wheels, and neither drivers nor horses take kindly to being barked at. She tenses up for a moment but relaxes after the wagon turns a corner and goes out of sight. It helped that it wasn't carrying any food.

The first year we lived here I saw packs of stray dogs jump onto wagons and pillage half the goods before their drivers could shove them away. Most of them eventually got caught and killed. Those who didn't either fled town or found new masters. Things have luckily changed. Now - at worst - you'd catch a lick from a leather whip. Back then, it usually was a heavy club or the edge of a sword. Even Sora's master threw rocks at me when we first met, but I don't hold it against her.

"Aw, look at them, aren't they cute?"

Master smiles at the red-haired woman's comment and kneels by us. She's now carrying a satchel, it smells like thread, there must be more than a few spools in there.

"You know... Enek used to only be able to sleep when I was around. But after he and Sora became friends..."

Oh master, that's embarrassing...

"They started sleeping together?"

Master, don't ans-

"I've seen them a couple times."

Oh master, you are so clueless. She looks at the red-haired woman with an innocent face and is confronted by a toothy grin. It takes a few moments to sink in. After she realizes the trap she fell into, her face goes red and she looks away. She rubs our heads while she regains her composure.

"God punishes the wicked, Miss Alice."

Her grin evaporates. I can almost feel the chill running down her spine. Sora notices it as well and whines. I sit up again and she goes to her side. She gets up on her hind legs and puts her forelegs on her master's lap.

"You sounded so much like Father Nick... It's not funny!"

Master had broken out in a giggle that was dangerously close to turning into a full out laughter. She regains control and pats my head before she stands up again.

"He once told me: 'Sister Norah, always keep this in mind: Some people come to mass because they want to. Some people come because the need to. But I have found out most do because they fear _not_ to.'"

"Well, of course he'd say that. He was always so 'fire and brimstone' on his sermons. I think half of town actually believed they'd incur on God's wrath if they missed mass."

She pats Sora's head and I can see in her eyes that she's reminiscing about the old priest. Her expression turns into a soft smile. The priest _did_ have a way of scaring people into showing up. When he stood by the altar and talked with his rasp and booming voice, the entire congregation would seem to quake and shiver. His was a powerful presence; even Master - who was used to the Ruvinheigen sermons - sat there in awe like the rest. For all the power master's God is supposed to have, I believe most people feared incurring in the old priest's wrath more.

Our masters talk about Father Nick as we walk towards the merchant's guild. Master is most likely going to pick up some work orders. Judging from the huge package on the red-haired woman's back, she's going to deliver some.

I try to keep Sora from wandering off, the town is not especially lively today, but she always finds something - or someone - to distract her. She's young so I don't blame her, but I don't want to leave master's side to chase after her, so I get to the front of the group and lead the way. Whenever she lags behind, I bark at her and she comes back. It's a bit different from leading sheep, but it makes me feel like I'm doing my job again.

"Good morning, Mister Granger."

"How are you, Amon?"

"Good morning Sister Norah, Alice. Please, come in."

He gives our masters a warm yet professional smile. They are there for business, so he keeps his mask up. I suppose all merchants are the same. They go inside the guild house and we stay behind. Sora hesitates a bit but then stays with me. It took a while but she has come to understand that she can't always go where her master does. We sit outside and wait.

Kolkas comes out through a window shortly after; he probably sensed our masters and guessed we'd be out here. He's big for a cat, and agile for his size. I'd put his age between Sora's and mine. He smells like food, I bet he has been lurking in the kitchen to see if he can snatch something while the cook is distracted. Unlike Sora, he hardly ever leaves his home.

I actually met him after I met her, one day we had stayed for lunch. He was - strangely - not fazed in the least by my presence, and even walked in front of me without a single hair rising on his back. I remember he jumped on the table - something inconceivable for dogs but that I've come to learn is fairly common for cats - and went to sit next to the merchant, as if he had as much right to that spot as him. Master even petted him as he walked past her, but he paid her no attention.

"Oh, don't mind him. He's more ghost than cat."

Said the merchant at the time. Master inquired about that and we learnt that Kolkas just showed up one day and took residence in the guild house. The relationship he has with the merchant is nothing like anything I've ever seen. They are more like associates rather than master and pet. Kolkas actually earns his keep by keeping the guild house clear of rodents and other vermin, a task that most cat owners take for granted, but that's not as easy as it sounds when the cat has to deal with the kind of vicious rats that are attracted to a guild's store rooms.

After I finished my food, I lay down by the fireplace and enjoyed the warmth as master and the merchant chatted. While I was beginning to doze off, Kolkas jumped down from the table and joined me. We just lay there, enjoying the mushy carpet and the cozy fire. We looked at each other from time to time, but neither of us was interested in disturbing the other. After a while master and the merchant said their goodbyes and we left. Ever since then, Kolkas has come to greet us when we come to the guild house. From time to time, when I know master is busy, I help him with the store rooms and even the occasional dog or cat that ventures into the guild uninvited.

Humans think he's unsocial, but he just doesn't like attention as most other cats do. He made that clear to Sora the first time they met, she still has a faint scar on her nose from that. Had I been younger at the time, I would have - out of principle - picked a fight with Kolkas, but I thought the lesson he taught her was worth the scar.

Their relationship was an uneasy one until one winter day. I recall Sora and I had accompanied our masters to the guild, just like today. It had snowed during the night, but the stairs up into the guild house were clean and the stones had been warmed by the sun all morning. We lay there, basking in the first rays of the afternoon as our paws - still wet with mud and snow - dried off when Kolkas came out. He looked at us and without much ceremony cuddled between us. It was an extremely bold thing to do, even for Kolkas, but Sora didn't mind so neither did I.

I think she finally understood how to get along with him that day. It was then that I realized that even though he never asks for attention, Kolkas gets lonely too.

"There's no rush for those Norah, I just want them to keep my stock even."

"I'll try to have them as soon as possible nonetheless Mister Granger."

"Are you sure the silk shipment will be here before the season ends?"

"Again, the last merchant from the coast that came through town said there were several shipments inbound from the south. I placed your order in name of the Rowen guild, so it should be given priority. I'd say that unless some disaster happ-"

"Don't jinx it!"

The merchant, who had escorted our masters out, let out a hearty laugh.

"It's so unlike you to fret like that Alice."

"I promised Miss Velkoff that I'd have her gown ready for the wedding. And it's not like I've got a lot of experience working with silk so it could take me a while. If only master..."

A shadow crawls into the red-haired woman's face. It spreads to the merchant after an instant. Master - who did not lose anyone during the plague that hit this town - looks at them with a comforting and understanding smile.

"I'll pray to God so that he may keep your silk safe, Miss Alice."

Sora's master smiles briefly, her expression then turns mischievous.

"Silken gowns that grant the Lord's protection... I think we might have stumbled onto a profitable opportunity here Amos."

The merchant scratches his chin with a serious expression.

"It'd depend on what the Church's cut is..."

He says as he turns his gaze towards master.

"God never takes more than we can give."

She promptly answered.

"That was what I was afraid of!"

The three of them chuckle. They say their goodbyes and we continue with our day. Kolkas watches us leave from the guild's entrance. Just before we lose sight of him, he yawns and jumps onto a window sill, disappearing into the building.

We make our way into the town's open market. Making Sora stay with us is usually harder here. Not only are there a lot more people going to and fro, but there are all kinds of scents - mostly food - and other dogs. I do my best to keep her with us. Luckily, it seems she's still calm from hanging out with Kolkas so she doesn't give me too much trouble. Master buys a bread bun and shares it with us, which is a huge help.

"Here girl! Come to papa!"

Sora runs towards her master's mate. He's sitting on a stool with a small bench in front of him. A few bags are scattered on top of it and by the sound they make when Sora almost knocks it over, they are probably filled with coins. He hugs and pets her and then he grabs her nose as she tries to scurry away.

"Help mommy! Daddy won't give me back my nose!"

I don't think that if Sora were able to talk she'd sound like that. The red-haired woman rolls her eyes and approaches them.

"Don't be such a brute Joam..."

She knocks him on the head and he falls backwards.

"Oh! The pain!"

He grabs his head and begins to writhe. Sora gets on top of his chest and licks his face. The red-haired woman shakes her head, but she's watching over them with a warm smile. I look at master and she's also smiling. She notices my gaze and looks down at me. There's something in her mind, I can tell. Her lips take different shapes as she considers how to put what she's thinking into words. Before she can decide, the red-haired woman comes back.

"Sorry, Norah. He's just _trying_ to be funny."

Things seem to have calmed down by the bench. Sora is sitting on her tail with her head nestled between her master's mate hands. I'm not particularly fond of that man, but he has always been kind to Sora. Actually, I wouldn't be surprised if he spoiling her like that is the reason why she tends to behave like a pup most of the time.

"Please, don't worry about it."

We approach the bench and the man finally lets go of Sora and looks at master.

"Hello Norah, someone paid the tithe in foreign currency again?"

"No, no. I just had to come to the market too so I accompanied Miss Alice."

"Oh? Is there some big deal going to happen?"

The red-haired woman bumps him on the arm.

"Cut it out, that's none of your business."

"I'm a moneychanger, knowing who is exchanging money _is_ my business."

"You just like to gossip."

"Of course I do, that's how I found out you fancied me."

He proudly smiles at her. She rolls her eyes again and turns to master with an apologetic look. Master raises her hand and shakes her head to signal that she isn't bothered. Those two remind me of the wolf and her mate.

"Would you like to join us for lunch?

"We can't. I need to meet-"

She stops herself short and I can hear the man click his tongue.

"...the parties before lunch. And then I need to get back to the church to get ready for today's class. Thank you for the offer though."

Once more, we exchange pleasantries and go on our way. Sora looks at me as we leave. Had the man not been there, she'd have probably come along as well. I see her lie down at his feet as he talks to the red-haired woman.

Master leads us away from them into the center of the market. She makes small talk with some shop owners as we advance. The shadows are almost gone by the time we seem to reach our destination, a big tent that serves food and drink. I hesitate to enter, but master encourages me with a look and I can smell the scent of another dog inside, so I follow her in.

The inside is well illuminated by opened flaps above us. There's a good amount of tables and seats inside, but the area isn't too cramped. We approach a couple of men who have sat down at a table directly under one of the flaps.

"Sister, thank you for coming."

"Not at all."

"Would you like to eat with us?

"I'm sorry, but I have other duties to attend to."

If master rejects another offer for food I might whine...

"Of course, please sit. You will at least accept a drink I hope?"

Master politely accepts and she sits with them. I lie at her feet and wait. They talk for a while and then one of them puts some papers on the table and master starts to write on them. As she does this, I yawn and look at the dog whose scent I had noticed. He is lying by the fire pit gnawing on a bone. Besides him, slowly roasting on a spit is a wild hog. A young boy is in making sure it cooks evenly.

The dog looks at me and I stare back. He tenses up and I can see his tail slowly moving from left to right. He's from a hunters breed, I know the type. It's very likely he helped catch that wild hog. I heard somewhere in town that they are common in the nearby forests. He doesn't drop his eyes and I'm starting to think that I should in order to prevent a fight when someone calls out.

"Lon!"

A man sitting at the table nearest to the fire pit was the one who spoke. At his voice, the dog drops his gaze and relaxes his body. He is thrown another bone, which he keeps between his paws as he crunches the one he already had.

"And your signatures in each copy please."

"Thank you once more for your help Sister. Please take this."

"May god watch over you and bring you good fortune."

Master takes the small pouch she's offered. She then takes one of the papers she wrote on and makes it into a roll, putting it inside her satchel afterwards. She bows, politely says farewell and we finally leave.

Master remains silent while we make our way back to the church. I brush her legs with my body to make her know I'm here if she needs to talk but she just looks down at me with a smile and goes back to thinking. Something must be worrying her. She keeps her hand on the satchel on her side and at a moment it seems like she's going to open it but she looks around us and stops herself.

I take a small detour to the backyard when we get back. After I'm done, I follow her scent to our room and find her spreading the paper roll. She holds a hand to her forehead and brushes her curls away as she reads. I sit next to her and look up at the paper. Needless to say I can't read, but I'm not too ashamed about it. Even master had a hard time learning how to.

She finishes reviewing the document and leaves it on the desk, she then picks up a leather-bound tome and begins browsing it. Finally, she puts the book down and I can see her face beginning to blush as she covers it with her hands.

"I misspelled so many of them…"

Her complaint might be muffled, but her shame is quite clear.

"Why do nobles have to use such complicated words?"

I put my head on her lap and she caresses my snout. I lick her fingers and she giggles a bit. Her face finally returns to normal. She puts the paper inside the leather-bound book and then puts it back in its place with a grunt. We stay like that for a bit, my head on her lap and master petting me.

"Well…"

I wag my tail in anticipation.

"…let's get ready for the afternoon lesson."

My tail drops.

"_After_ we have lunch."

Master brushes my head as she gets up and throws me off balance. When I look up I see only the flaps of her dress as she runs out of the room. I give chase and we race like a pair of puppies. Out in the open it wouldn't have been a challenge, but inside the church, with all the doors and carpets and things getting in my way, I barely manage to keep up with her. We are both out of breath by the time we reach the kitchen.

"We are… out of shape…"

She says between wheezes. I'm old. What's _your_ excuse master?

She fixes us a quick lunch and we eat it there. Master sits at the head of the long table and I lie at her feet. The room is meant to accommodate a lot more people. It doesn't bother me, but I know master feels a bit lonely eating here. We could eat at our room, and we sometimes do, but bringing the plates and jugs is a hassle. Master also keeps a lot of her sewing things in the room as well as other papers like the one she wrote today, so we must always be extra careful when eating there.

"Mmm… I ought to give you a bath some time soon."

There's really no need for that, I already got the flea that was bothering me. She spreads the hair behind my ear – where I had scratched – and bends down to look. Her breath smells faintly of wine. She must still be a bit bothered about the deal with the paper, she rarely drinks when alone. Well, when not with another human I mean.

"No more bread for you. Remember what Father Nick said."

The old priest advised master not to feed me too much bread. He scared her out of her mind with some baker's dog story. She has been very strict about it since then. It doesn't really bother me though. We didn't eat much bread when we were sheepherding and now that we work for the church we have a lot more fresh meat. I really have no reason to complain but I see in master's face that she wants me to beg, so I do. She giggles and gives me something from her plate. It's embarrassing, but I don't mind indulging her as long as there's nobody else around.

"I guess I should watch what I eat too..."

She said as she pinched the side of her belly and frowned.

"Remember how Miss Holo wolfed down food?"

She reminiscences with a smile. It's a good thing the wolf's mate had no problems paying for her meals; otherwise I think she would have eventually swallowed him whole.

"Must be nice..."

Her expression changes as she brings a hand to her belly. The smile is still there, but it's tinged with something else. Sadness, longing, doubt... Regret? Humans have such complicated expressions. Whatever it is, I don't like seeing master like that, so I whine at her, this time for real.

"I'm sorry Enek. It's nothing, I just... I suppose I'm getting old."

_Older_. Not old, master. You are still young! I look into her eyes and whine again.

"Enek…"

She looks away.

"You know…"

She's fidgeting and playing with her hair.

"Next time Sora comes into season…I could ask Miss Alice…"

She takes a peek at me from the corner of her eyes. She's blushing, and now that I know what she's talking about I'm glad dogs can't. Dogs _can _hide below the table though.

"Hey! I'm serious!"

She bends over and grabs my legs, pulling me out. My nails scratch the floor as she drags me. She lifts my body up and I have no choice but to rest my forelegs on her lap. I avoid her gaze but she grabs my head and forces me to look into her eyes, I try to squirm out of her hands but she calls my name with a serious tone so I stop.

"Silly…"

Her tone is gentler now, but her eyes tell me she's still serious. She scrubs my snout, picking out crumbs and left over food from it as she does so.

"I just…"

She lifts the rest of my body up - not without a bit of effort - and sits me on her lap, hugging me tightly. She rests her head on my neck, burying her nose in my fur. Her chest gently pushes against mine as she breathes and her hands caress my back.

Master likes hugging and even though I didn't care much for it at first, I've come to realize it comforts her greatly. In very rare occasions, master hugs – or is hugged by – someone and I can't help but to feel jealous. I wasn't sure why at first, but after some time I understood that humans don't hug with just anyone – well, not like _this_. It takes someone special, and I'm that someone for master.

However... There's something different about this hug. I think she's trying to comfort _me_, but I don't understand why.

"Am I being selfish?"

She rocks our bodies on the chair.

"I want you to be happy Enek..."

Master, I _am_ happy, I have you, don't I? She shakes her head.

"I'm sorry... I'm doing it again... forcing you to go along with what I want..."

Why are you apologizing, Master? It's my duty to do what you ask of me.

"You can do what _you_ want too, okay?"

She stops hugging me and pushes me away just enough so we can stare at each other. Her expression is mixed again. She wants to know if I understand what she said. Part of her is skeptical about it, another part is hopeful. I am quite aware that most dogs don't really understand what humans say, which explains why we get treated – and scolded – like babies a lot, but I'm different. Still, I can't speak. I have to show my understanding somehow else. A bark usually works, but that's for simple things. Master won't be convinced if it's just that. It has to be something else…

Just as master begins to lose hope, I raise my right paw and put it in front of her. I've seen humans do this when they reach an understanding, so hopefully I'm not making a fool of myself. Master stares at my paw for a few seconds and then takes it into her hand with a smile. She moves it up and down gently and then hugs me again.

"Enek…"

She says my name so lovingly that I can't help but to yelp in happiness.

"I think you'd be a great papa…"

She gently puts me down on the floor and starts clearing the table.

It's not like I haven't… felt it. It was easy to deal with when we spent most of our time on the fields, looking after the sheep. At the city, master and I were treated like rejects so not even the other sheepherders – or they dogs – would come near us. Master and I worked as a team. I had to be there for her whenever she needed me. There was always something to do, something keeping us busy.

Before I realized, it had simply… stopped.

Ever after we settled in Gustav and we didn't have to worry about sheep anymore, master needed me to be with her. She'd get so nervous about things she'd shake in her bed like a puppy. There were all these new people around us and no way to know if we could trust them or not. I always worried when I wasn't by her side. It was really hard, but master pulled through.

I look at her as she puts away our dishes. She must have felt my gaze because after only a few seconds she turns and looks at me, cocking her head and smiling.

"What?"

Master… you have always been good to me. I know I won't live much longer but please don't worry. I _am_ happy, and I wish for nothing more than to be with you.

She keeps looking at me with gentle eyes and I start feeling self conscious. I feel like hiding under the table again, but that'd be really silly right now. I escape the situation by grabbing my bowl and bringing it to her. She grabs a bucket and I put it on the ground so she can pour water into it.

"Don't drink too fast, okay?"

She grabs an apple from the cupboard and begins eating it as I drink. I can still feel her eyes are on me.

"Sora's really much younger than you though…"

Casually says master, I'm not sure I like where she's going with that.

"You won't turn into an old lecher, will you?"

I'm not sure what she said but I know she's making fun of me so I let out a short bark in protest. She giggles and offers me the rest of her apple after she takes out the core. I bite down on it and the juice fills my mouth. It's sweet and the texture is nice to bite on.

"You remind me of Miss Holo."

I lick my lips and finish the water on my bowl. Master squats next to me and dries my snout with the end of her dress.

"She has probably given birth by now…"

She blushes yet again.

"Enek…"

I perk up and listen intently.

"Do you think it's a baby… or a puppy?"

I…

"Hello?"

Comes a voice from the front.

"Ah! The afternoon lesson!"

Master rushes out to meet her students. I try to wrap my mind around her question but I'm just a dog after all. If master doesn't know, how could I? I leave that troublesome problem behind and join master at the front of the church.

It wasn't that long ago that master sat with the others and learnt from the old priest. Among the many responsibilities that fell on her shoulders when he left was giving lessons like these. She teaches others how to read, write, count and sometimes even tells them stories about places and people we've never met.

"Guillem, Francisk. Please fetch the board and a bucket of sand."

"Yes sister Norah!"

Both the teenagers agree in unison and rush away.

"Don't run you two!"

Master yelled at them half-heartedly. The boys slow down just a bit and go finish their errand. I take my spot by the lectern. The old priest had master make me wait somewhere else when she was taking her lessons, but since she took over I'm allowed to stay. It was a bit of a bother for both of us at first, as the students - especially the children - got distracted by me. In the end, it helped master learn how to control her class… to some extent. She's still young and though the students have come to respect her, they don't fear her like they did the old priest. I think she prefers it that way.

"Thank you. Take a sit everyone. Let's practice math today."

She puts the board on the ground and pours sand on it, spreading it evenly with her hands until it reaches all the borders. It's deep enough for her to sink half her finger in it, but it doesn't spill over the sides. Very rarely, master will give her students paper and ink to practice, but most of the time they use that board. Master will also use the white sticks in her room from time to time, but those run out pretty quickly. If she uses all of them then she has to borrow from Sora's master in order to do her own work.

At first I tried learning from master like the rest of her students, but it seems obvious to me now that there are things I simply can't understand. I know the names of a few letters, and I've known a bit about numbers ever since my first master trained me in guarding sheep, but that's about it. I like listening to master tell stories, but that usually makes me drowsy and I end up sleeping through most of them.

"Enek."

Master calls me from behind the group of students. They are sitting on the ground watching one of them who is drawing things on the sand. The girl – she reminds me of master when we met – has a troubled face and looks over her shoulder at the rest of the class from time to time. I approach master and look up at her.

"Would you bring me the abacus from our room, please?"

She moves her hands on the air as if she was moving beads from side to side and I get what she means. I rush towards our room.

"No running inside the church!"

She scolds me the same way she did the boys. That's a bit unfair master; didn't you race me to the kitchen just a bit ago? I push open the door to our room and look around for what master asked. It takes me a bit to find it under a pile of clothes. I bring it back to her as fast as I can but take care to slow down after she can see me.

"Thank you Enek."

Says master after taking the abacus from my mouth and scratching behind my ears.

"It's amazing just how smart he is. I wish my dog was like him."

I know that boy and his dog. I often see them in the market running errands.

"If you take your time with Arthur I'm sure he could learn."

"How long did it take you to train Enek?"

Asked the girl working at the sandboard, she seems to welcome the distraction.

"Probably not as long as its taking you to solve that problem!"

Interrupted one of the boys. A few of them laugh. Master sternly frowns at them and they quiet down. She then turns her gaze towards the boy who interrupted.

"I'm sorry Sister..."

Master keeps frowning.

"Sorry Leila."

Master softens her gaze and hands him the thing I brought her from our room.

"Your father works at the Rowen Guild House, right Harren?"

The boy nods while looking at the thing master handed him.

"You should know how to use the abacus then. Help Leila solve the problem."

The boy's shoulders drop and he kneels by the girl, awkwardly pushing beads to one side or the other.

"So, how long _did_ it take you to train Enek, Sister?"

Asked another boy.

"Actually, Enek trained _me_ at first. He…"

Master stopped midsentence. She was paying attention to the students working at the sandboard and probably didn't realize what she was saying. Not many people know that master and I were sheepherders before we came to Gustav. Master looks at the students and realizes they are expecting her to finish the story.

"You see. I wasn't Enek's first owner. He was already a very well trained dog when we met. I didn't know much about owning a dog, but he helped me a lot."

"Why did his previous owner give him away?"

He didn't. My first master was killed by bandits. But she doesn't know that.

"I don't know. I met Enek alone on a field near Ruvinheigen."

"How's Ruvinheigen like, Sister? You used to live there, right?"

And with that the conversation moves into safer ground. I don't really think much about my first master. I can't help but to feel sad when I do. I failed him. No dog should outlive his master. That's why as long as I live; I'll keep her safe. If I can walk, I can do so by her side.

I watch the lesson from my spot and eventually drowse off. I'm awoken by the market bells, which also signal the end of class. A few of the students stay a while longer to help master tidy up. As they are leaving, most of them pat my head or scratch behind my ears. It's not that I don't like when they do it, but I prefer it when it's master.

"I almost say something dangerous again…"

She said after dropping herself on a chair and letting out a long tired sigh.

"I really don't know much about your life before we met, do I?"

Master… I don't think I could tell you even if I were able to speak. She looks at me for a while before speaking again.

"Come."

I follow master back to our room. She rummages through some of her belongings in an old trunk that has probably been in this room way longer than we have. I stare at her absentmindedly until she turns around and I spot what's on her hand.

"Here."

She puts the old sheepherder's staff in front of me. It's smell a bit different after being tucked away inside that trunk for so long, but it still has her scent on it. I can also faintly smell the fields and the sheep… though that might just be my nose playing tricks on me. I remember when he cut the branch and shaped it. How long ago was that? She moves her hand across the staff as if caressing it.

"A shepherd very rarely leaves his staff behind, but he almost never leaves his dog."

She looks at me with sad eyes. Master, forgive me; I did not give you enough credit.

"I don't know what happened…"

She gently strokes my ears. They perk up again after a bit.

"I only hope I've been as good to you as he was."

I pick up the staff and give it to her. She smiles and I can see a glint of a tear on one of her eyes.

"You really _are_ smart…"

I take after my masters.

She puts the staff back into the trunk with a smile and sits on her bed. She sighs and slides her feet back and forth on the floor. After a bit she looks down.

"Can't even dangle my legs now…"

She sighs again. Her eyes jump from books on her desk to her satchel to me.

"How about that bath?"

I grab her satchel and bring it to her. She giggles.

"Fine…But if I catch you scratching again it's the barrel for you!"

She tries to sound serious but it's easy to tell she's actually looking forward to it.

I lie on my bed and master sits at her desk. She grabs the piece she was fixing this morning and examines it. Once she's content, she gets her tools out and begins to work. She truly has become pretty skilled. Her eyes are relaxed and each pass of the needle is done with confidence.

"Terry's clothes look really expensive..."

She said as she finished with the piece.

"I wonder if Alice's master made this..."

Master keeps working on other pieces until the sun begins to set and the light in the room becomes dim. She tidies up and leads us back into the nave to light the candles. It takes a while because there are quite a lot of them. Once we are done, master stands in the middle and looks at the lit room. The sunlight entering through the windows tints everything – even us – on its color.

"Red sky at night…"

She smiles at me and leads us outside. Master sits on one of the benches on the front courtyard and beckons me to join her. I climb onto it and lie sideways with my head resting on her lap.

"Not many people coming to church today."

She pets my head with one hand and scratches under my chin with the other.

"I guess that's good."

It's hard to tell if she's lonely or just bored. I wouldn't mind staying like this for a while longer though. The breeze is nice and filled with the scents from the hills, definitely better than the usual stale city air.

She leans back and starts humming, her eyes facing the sky.

Will you stay with me

under the starry sky?

Will you shelter me

from cold's bite?

Will you be here

on the morrow?

Master looks down at me and changes her voice to sound manly.

I will keep you

when the clouds take the stars

I will embrace you

when our fire dies

I will be here

on the morrow

"You have a beautiful voice Norah."

"Thank you Ms. Lithkin."

"Didn't a minstrel sing that during the last festival?"

"Yes, I took care to remember it."

"You know… that man visited the bathhouse pretty much every day he stayed in town."

Master giggles, though her face becomes faintly blushed.

"It's still a nice song, don't you think?"

The bear woman sits next to master and stares at the sky.

"It is."

"I think he _did_ mean it when he composed it."

"Oh, men often mean it… until they _don't_."

The woman lets out a hearty laugh.

"Not all men are like that though."

Master looks down at me, which makes the woman grin.

"Not all men are Knights."

Master smiles and shakes her head.

"That's not it either."

The bear woman turns her grin into a soft smile.

"Oh? Where you thinking about your friend the merchant?"

Master blushes again but she keeps her smile.

"Or was it Lord Kerrick?"

Playfully asked the woman. She awaits master's reaction with great expectation but seems disillusioned when she just gives her a condescending look.

"I remember when you were easy to tease…"

She complained.

"Lord Kerrick can do much better than a priest's assistant."

"He can also have his clothes fixed by the head of the seamstress guild, yet he brings them to you."

"He's just being nice. He knows I need to practice."

The bear woman laughs again.

"I'll go prepare dinner."

"Ah! Wait! Let me help."

"Don't worry about it, besides… Your knight there seems so comfortable I wouldn't dare to wake him."

I'm not sleeping...

I'm just...

Enjoying the breeze...

**...**


End file.
